


It's a sticky subject

by caprigender



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Other, Spideypool - Freeform, Trans Character, fem non binary character, non binary spidey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprigender/pseuds/caprigender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade is flirty and deceptively confident. Penny wishes she could bridge the gap between how she feels in and out of her costume.</p>
<p>Written because I love spideypool, but also I love femslash and gender exploration. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a sticky subject

“Oh dearie me, Spidey, a helpless flower such as myself has no choice but to faint into your strong scrawny arms. Take me now!”

Penny laughed and actually reached out to catch Deadpool by the arm as she pretended to faint. The mercenary had actually been behaving herself rather well the past few months. Far less maiming and murdering than was her usual wont. Hell, Penny was even enjoying their occasional team-ups. “Come on, Wade, we both know you’re too tough for this shrinking violet shtick.”

“Ain’t that the truth! I may be known as Lady Deadpool in some circles, but I know my way around the sleazy underbelly of this city.” She crowed, “Hey, speaking of sleazy underbellies, I can’t thank you enough for helping me out of that mess back there. You know, if you ever need a little bit of sexual healing, I’ve been told my oral is to die for.” Penny startled and dropped Wade’s hand. She stumbled backwards to the other side of the alleyway and folded her arms.

“Right, ok, I’ll keep it in mind.”

“Nah, seriously, kid. Hell it’s the least I could do for this city’s friendly neighborhood Spiderman, am I right?” She leered up from her new seat on the pavement. “Really, the opportunity to blow Spiderman? That’s a fucking treat. I should be the one to thank you afterwards.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Penny hissed as she felt a tendril of heat uncurl in her stomach. Deadpool made jokes like that all the time but that’s all they were. Jokes. Besides, even if the merc was being serious (which she wasn’t) she had no idea what she was getting herself into. She was expecting the Amazing Spider-Man not Penny Parker the genderfluid twenty two year old who still ate lucky charms and sometimes watched Saturday morning cartoons for hours on her days off.

Deadpool laughed and somehow she managed to make it sound both seductive and terrifying at the same time. “Aww babydoll, have some faith in me. I’ve been around the block a few times.” She stood up straight and stretched. Her breasts and ass pushed out in opposite directions as she cracked her back with a satisfied groan. Penny tried to ignore the way that was making her heart beat faster and her breath catch in her throat. “You ever gone down on anyone before, Spidey?”

“Wha? I… That’s none of your business.” She felt her face get warm and wondered why she ever bothered to respond to Deadpool’s teasing. She knew how the distraction game worked. The snarky comments and sarcasm were her main conversation tools as Spiderman. She was supposed to be immune to this nonsense! And yet the taller woman could always reel her back into it.

“Awww, can I give a few pointers then? Cause I think you could do some amazing things with those sticking powers and some webbing bondage.” She lowered her voice to a faux seductive growl. “Hell, I’d even volunteer to be your guinea pig for it. Well, maybe not your guinea pig, that makes it sound like you’re the worst rodent owner in the history of the world. You should never give a guinea pig oral.”

She didn’t mean to respond with “You know if you weren’t so obnoxious I might take you up on that.” But somehow the words were out of her mouth before Penny even realized what she was saying. It was a pretty messed up thing to just admit out of the blue. Sure, it was what she’d been thinking, but you don’t just blurt out every random perverted thought that crosses your mind. Her cheeks flushed hot with embarrassment and for the millionth time in her vigilante career Penny was thankful for the degree of privacy her mask afforded her. Luckily the mercenary seemed to take her revealing confession as some sort of a joke. Wade’s satisfied giggling was lighting fires in Penny’s stomach again so the hero decided it was probably for the best if she started off home before digging herself in any deeper.

“Hey, Spidey” Wade called after her in a sickeningly sweet voice, “Let me know if you change your mind”

Penny made sure to shoot off some witty comeback like “uh, yeah, sure, yeah right” as she swung away, promising herself not to think twice about the mercenary’s offer.


End file.
